One Dream
One Dream (하나의 꿈, Hanaui Kkum, 一つの夢, Hitotsu no Yume, 同一个梦想, Tong yige mengxiang) is a South-Korean television series to be broadcasted by KBS on January 2014. It features Tanaka Maria, Henry Lau, Kim Heechul, Amber Liu, Lee Donghae, Murakami Mia, Ichijo Nadeshiko, Lee Sungmin, Theia Cruzado, Cho Kyuhyun and Xiao Xiwang. Story Tanaka Maria was introduced to Super Junior at school when she was 13. At first she had no interest, until one day she searched up Super Junior on the net and discovered Super Junior's sub-unit, Super Junior-M. And so she saw Henry Lau, she started to gain interest in Super Junior and its Sub-units, KRY, T, H, Donghae&Eunhyuk and M. She set her dream on becoming an idol in SM Entertainment, she told her parents about it but they wouldn't allow her, saying its her job to study. Thats when she started cosplaying as the female version of Henry Lau, she also attended Japanese, Thai and Chinese lessons and learned how to play the Violin, Guitar and Piano and she also dyed her hair. She started to become widely known on the internet for cosplaying, uploading dance covers and dubbing songs. When she was 17, while she was in the Philippines on vacation, Bench (a clothing line) contacted her asking to be their endorser along with Henry Lau, she accepted and met Henry Lau for the first time, to her surprise, he knew about her cosplaying. During her 18th birthday, when her parents asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she said she wanted to move to Korea and pursue her dream of becoming an idol, her parents then allowed her and she set off for Korea. She was able to find her apartment and school quickly thanks to going to Korea for vacation every year and learning Korean. People in her school also recognized who she was and she was often told by teachers to perform during school events. When the SM Trainee auditions came around, she immediately auditioned, part of the judges recognized who she was. The rest of the judges were shocked at how many languages she could speak and the instruments she could play, so she quickly became a trainee. Thats when she met fellow trainees, Murakami Mia, Ichijo Nadeshiko, Theia Cruzado and Xiao Xiwang. The story then continues on as it leads up to her debut. Cast Main *Tanaka Maria as herself *Henry Lau as himself *Kim Heechul as himself *Amber Liu as herself *Lee Donghae as himself *Murakami Mia as herself *Ichijo Nadeshiko as herself *Lee Sungmin as himself *Theia Cruzado as herself *Cho Kyuhyun as himself *Xiao Xiwang as herself Idol Appearances *'S.M. Entertainment' **Super Junior ***Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk as himself ***Shin Donghee/Shindong as himself ***Kim Youngwoon/Kangin as himself ***Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk as himself ***Choi Siwon as himself ***Kim Ryeowook as himself ***Zhou mi as himself **SHINee ***Lee Jinki/Onew as himself ***Kim Jonghyun as himself ***Kim Kibum/Key as himself ***Choi Minho as himself ***Lee Taemin as himself **f(x) ***Victoria Song as herself ***Park Sunyoung/Luna as herself ***Choi Jinri/Sulli as herself ***Krystal Jung as herself *'YG Entertainment' **Big Bang ***G-Dragon as himself ***T.O.P. as himself ***Taeyang as himself **2NE1 ***Sandara Park/Dara as herself ***Park Bom as herself *'JYP Entertainment' **2PM ***Taecyon as himself ***Wooyoung as himself ***Junho as himself ***Nichkhun as himself ***Chansung as himself ***Junsu as himself **2AM ***Jokwon as himself *'Pledis Entertainment' **'NU'EST ***Aron as himself ***JR as himself ***Minhyun as himself ***Baekho as himself ***Ren as himself **Hello Venus ***Yoo Ara as herself ***Alice as herself ***Yooyoung as herself ***Yoonjo as herself ***Nara as herself ***Lime as herself *'Yue Hua Entertainment' **'Han Geng as himself Producer Appearances *Park Jinyoung as himself (JYP Entertainment) *Lee Soo Man as himself (S.M. Entertainment) *Mitsuo Terada/Tsunku as himself (Up-Front Promotion) *Han Sung Soo as himself (Pledis Entertainment) *Yang Hyun Suk as himself (YG Entertainment) Soundtrack Trivia *Since the announcement of this upcoming television series, a lot of reports have been flooding out about this becoming the "Ultimate K-drama" being supported by 6 Entertainment Agencies, 1 from Japan, 1 from China and 4 from Korea. And having more than a hundred appearances by idols from the 6 agencies. *There are extremely high expectations from lots people for this series. Category:North Star Category:SM Entertainment Category:YG Entertainment Category:JYP Entertainment Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Tanaka Maria Category:Murakami Mia Category:Theia Cruzado Category:Ichijo Nadeshiko Category:Xiao Xiwang Category:Super Junior Category:SHINee Category:F(x) Category:Big Bang Category:2NE1 Category:2PM Category:2AM Category:NU'EST Category:Hello Venus Category:Han Geng Category:2014 Dramas Category:TV Dramas Category:KBS